1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earth end attaching member provided on a formed protector which receives bundles of wires of a wire harness and connecting terminals of earth leads in the protector to a car body with the terminals being lapped and fixed on the member.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Earth leads are mounted in the formed protector for the wire harness so that terminals of the earth leads are lapped and secured to an earth end attaching member provided on a peripheral wall of the protector. When the formed protector is attached to a car body or the like for arranging the wire harness, the earth end attaching member and the earth terminals are secured to a car body or the like by a common bolt so that an attached position is maintained and the earth leads are electrically earthed on the car body.
There is a means for securing an earth terminal to an earth end attaching member in a formed protector, in which the member is provided with a hinged lid for covering earth terminals positioned on the member and maintaining the position of said earth terminals. As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Patent Public Disclosure No. 63(1988)-179714 (not examined), the earth end attaching member is provided with a latch portion which is adapted to engage with the outer periphery of the earth terminals by forcing the terminals to be pressed into the latch portion, thereby fixing the lapped earth terminals on the member.
In the prior earth end fixing means, the former hinged lid construction is so complicated that a molded resin protector is relatively expensive to produce and, in addition, cannot fix an earth end by way of a single action. This results in an increase in necessary working steps. The latter construction which functions to force the earth end into a latch portion, results in a fixing operation which is troublesome and inefficient. Incomplete insertion of the earth end sometimes occurs, thereby causing the earth terminals to shift.